A Princess Story!
by Winter Girl love's Vampire's
Summary: Princess Lonyna Has been traped in the Prison Tower all her life she has never seen or done anything outside of the Tower. She want's something more but will she ever get her "Prince Charming"?I reallysuck at summerys SORRY!


"The Story of Princess Renna and Andren"

Chapter 1

Lonyna

Once on a moonlight night a Princess looked out of her prison tower of vine, stone, with a Monster protecting her. She looked to the nighttime sky and made a wish on the first star she saw "I wish I may I wish I might on this the first star I see tonight , oh ruler of the stars please grant me this wish tonight ,let a prince among men save me from this awful fate."

That same night a stable boy was looking at the same star as the far off princess. The star spoke to him and said "Andren I need you to save someone for me can you do that for me, my child?"

"Of course Gorn, Master of the Stars. I will save this person if only you could lead me to him." answered Andren.

"Her, my child, Princess Lonyna of Zarif". Corrected Gorn.

"Why would a Pampered Preppy Princess need to be rescued? They have Knights, and whole Armies to save them why do I have to save her when so many others can, all powerful Master of the Stars?" Questioned Andren.

"Because Andren only you can the one who can bypass the is why you must go Andren." Clarified Gorn.

"I will go Gorn that I promise, as long as you lead me to her. But may I ask just one more question?"Requested Andren.

"You may my child."Allowed Gorn.

"Why do you send me to save the Princess of Zarif, Kaylyn's worst enemy who we have been at war with since I was born almost Sixteen years ago?"` Said Andren.

"Because Andren everyone deserves a chance at life and she's been locked in that tower since the war began to "protect" her but really her Uncle put her in that tower so when the Queen dies he can take over the Kingdom without anyone knowing. But I have watched her every night looking out that little window at Kaylyn wishing she could visit such a beautiful place. That I couldn't give that to her, but finally tonight she wished that someone could save her from her definite fate. That I can give her with your help Andren. Will you do this favor for me Andren can you save Lonyna, the girl who I think of as my daughter?"Pleaded Gorn.

"Of course Gorn. I shall rescue her and take her home where she belongs."Stated Andren.

Chapter 2

The Meeting

Andren's journey was long and grueling crossing vast rivers giant mountains that tested him with every step, but he kept on going not stopping he would not fail his promise to Gorn. Traveling only at night so that Gorn's light could lead him to her. The Lost Princess of Zarif. At last after nearly two months crossing the Kingdom of Kaylyn he was at her border where the Tower of stone and vines stood. As he approached the Prison Tower a great beast leapt down from the top of the great tower, and was only ten feet from Andren growling, snarling, and bearing its great sharp teeth. More than 5 horses tall with the head of a Lioness ,front feet like an eagles, her body was all golden feathers that looked as soft as fresh fallen snow, but her back feet were lioness paws and a tail that screamed danger as it had another eagle talon that was as sharp as an arrow. Then she spoke.

"Who are you and why are you here." She questioned as she approached cousously and sniffed his hand gently.

As Andren was about to answer she spoke once more.

"Ahh, I understand come with me then."She commanded while she turned around and offered him her tail.

"What am I suppose do Miss Lioness exactly?" Asked Andren.

"Grab on to my tail silly," She said as she giggled."And my name is Venice not Miss Lioness." Explained Venice as Andren held on to her tail carefully.

Venice jumped back on top of the tower and nudged the door on top open. Then she called to the princess and asked if she could come in. To which the princess responded immediately.

"You can always come in V. Besides it's not like Lena objects to you coming in she only whines when you're shedding and she still loves you. Especially when you bring her fresh fruit because Carn sure doesn't then again he only brings what "Master" tells him to." Lonyna said all of this as she walked to the door.

When she saw Andren she stopped dead in her tracks. Then recovering herself she curtsied and asked

"Who is this, Venice that you have brought to the Prison Tower?"

"This is….." Venice looked to Andren as they were not properly introduced yet.

"Andren" he replied marveling at the Princess in front of him.

She doesn't look like a Princess, he thought to himself, she was in a course brown dress that looked rather dusty, with a blue dyed scarf keeping her light brown, almost blonde, wavy hair out of her ivory face, and then he saw those eyes, those EYES! They were the color of the sky with gold and green in them like she had stared at the forest & sun for so long that they were turning the color of the sun and forest that she looked at so often. He felt like he could stare into those eyes for the rest of his life. Then he scolded himself he was just a Stable boy and her a Princess she would marry a prince someone who could give her everything it the world, as it should be.

That took place in a second and Princess Lonyna was taking in him in as well. Oh wow, she thought, look at him! He had black hair that had a few blonde highlights from spending so much time in the sun. His skin was tan with freckles here and there. Standing next to Venice he was almost at her knee witch meant he was about six feet tall. She felt dwarfed standing just barely five feet tall. She noticed his eyes were gray, and yellow like the sun peeking though storm clouds, they took her breath away. Then he smiled and that was it she couldn't keep on what Lena called her, Princess Face, That's because she didn't show any emotion. She smiled back and then Lena just had to come out of the Kitchen Room and had to see Andren standing in the doorway.

"What in the He… I mean who are you darling?"Lena asked catching herself from using "Improper" language in front of guests.

"This is Andren, Lena, and the Master of the Stars sent him to rescue, Renna." answered Venice for Andren.

"Is this true?" Exclaimed Lena.

"Mostly except I was sent here to rescue Princess Lonyna not this Renna person." Explained Andren

"Oh no see I am Renna, I don't like my fist name so much so I use my middle name, Renna." Replied Princess Lonyna.

"Now I understand. So Princess Lonyna do you need to be rescued? Or was dear Gorn wrong about your wish two months ago because I do not really want to assume anything."Questioned Andren.

"Oh so he really was listening and yes I want to go home, where I belong. But please do call me Renna."

"Alright, Princess Renna we will set out tomorrow night for I am sorry but I don't think we have been properly introduced you are?" he said turning to Lena.

"I am Lena Renna's nurse and friend since she was a baby and her Uncle locked her up in this tower for her "Protection". Ha!" Snorted Lena.

"Well than Miss Lena will you be accompany us to the Palace?"Asked Andren.

"No, I was hoping you could take me home? It's on the way and I would love to see my family again after all this time."Pleaded Lena.

"I would love to do that for you Miss Lena." Replied Andren.

"Oh thank you oh so much!" she said giving him a hug.

"Hhem, well." Andren Said stiffly as he was not used to being hugged by strangers. His Aunt sure but someone he just met? No, never.

"Excuse me, Renna do you think I could come with you?"Requested Venice shyly.

"Of Course you should come V as long as you let me ride on your back." Said Renna jokingly.

"As well as you should you are a Princess after all." Declared Venice completely serious.

"Venice I was joking! Besides you'll have to carry all of the supplies this journey could take months and Andren and I certainly can't carry them all." Protested Renna.

"I hadn't thought of that. Well ok, but if you get tired you're up there with all of the supplies." Commanded Venice.

"Fine, I'll agree to that. Now Lena and I need to start packing things up so you two up to the roof with you." Ordered Renna.

"Ok we'll stay out of your way Renna." Submitted Venice.


End file.
